Giacinto
by barakei
Summary: "Il giacinto, fiore nato dalla morte del bel giovane da cui prende il nome, Giacinto amato da Apollo, che non volle perdere la sua memoria e donò ai fiori nati dal suo sangue il nome tanto caro. "


_Non vive più ei forse anche sotterra, quando_

_gli sarà muta l'armonia del giorno,_

_se può destarla con soavi cure_

_nella mente de' suoi? Celeste è questa_

_corrispondenza d' amorosi sensi,_

_celeste dote è negli umani[…]_

* * *

><p>Dicono che poter piangere su di una tomba lenisca il dolore, immenso e inconsolabile, della perdita.<p>

"Sciocchezze!"

Ripeteva a se stesso Aiolia. Ogni giorno. Ma ogni giorno non poteva evitarsi quella mesta e solitaria processione, che dalla casa del Leone lo conduceva al piccolo cimitero, poco fuori il perimetro sacro delle dodici case.

Non poteva evitare a se stesso, Aiolia, di levarsi assieme al sole, e di dirigersi proprio lì. Poter piangere su di una tomba lenisce eccome il dolore di chi ha perduto una persona cara. Per lo meno dà a chi resta nel mondo dei vivi l'illusione che essa sia lì, che senta la tua presenza, che ne sia ristorata.

Eppure, la tomba su cui Aiolia avrebbe voluto piangere e trovare conforto era tristemente vuota.

Il corpo di Aiolos, giovane generoso e vero guerriero, il corpo di suo fratello non era mai stato ritrovato.

Atena, tornata al Santuario nel sangue di una lotta fratricida, la dolce Pallade Atena volle che anche per Aiolos vi fosse una tomba.

Come per gli altri guerrieri a lei devoti periti in quella assurda, e sbagliata lotta.

Così la dea decise di seppellire il ricordo di Aiolos, e del suo sacrificio.

Accanto a Saga, indotto traditore.

Non aveva protestato Aiolia del compagno che era toccato alla tomba vuota del fratello. Era così tanto il dolore che provava, così disperato il senso di colpa, così frustrante quel vuoto, in quella terra fredda.

Non aveva protestato il nobile Leo.

Ed ogni mattina, Aiolia si levava col sole, e mesto se ne andava verso quel piccolo cimitero dove non aveva nessuno da piangere.

Solo il ricordo dell'eroe.

Il ricordo di un fratello.

E sempre con sé portava fiori, freschi e profumati.

Non aveva mai domandato al fratello, il piccolo Aiolia, se vi fosse un fiore che preferiva fra i tanti che la terra regala agli uomini.

Così, memore di quanto aveva udito chissà dove, egli stesso sceglieva per Aiolos _giacinti_ cremisi, simbolo di dolore e perpetua reminiscenza.

Ogni giorno, da quando Atena aveva fatto ritorno al Santuario, Aiolia non mancava mai di recarsi a rendere omaggio a quella tomba vuota.

Lì giungeva alle prime luci dell'alba, lì i suoi passi si facevano sempre più lenti e insicuri, quando lo sguardo inciampava sui nomi dei compagni morti nella guerra del Santuario.

Lì giungeva davanti alla tomba del Sagittario, accanto ad essa le spoglie di Saga; quelle sì riposavano nella fredda terra.

Aiolia fissava con disprezzo quel nome, con disprezzo e amarezza nel ricordo dell'infanzia pur trascorsa accanto al miglior amico di Aiolos.

Ma non era quello il luogo atto a dare sfogo alla sua rabbia, che sarebbe stata incontenibile e blasfema. Un'occhiata fugace lanciava a quel nome odiato, una sola occhiata per poi rivolgere tutte le sue tristi attenzioni alla fredda pietra posta accanto.

Era in fondo quasi una consolazione che il corpo di Aiolos non fosse mai stato trovato, come sciocca speranza che il fratello fosse ancora vivo.

Sciocca consolazione di non saperlo là sotto, ricoperto da una densa coltre di fredda terra bruna.

Terribile la sensazione che gli infondeva il pensiero, che quel corpo tanto forte e caldo, ora fosse null'altro che polvere, dispersa chissà dove.

Aiolia arrivava, con questo uragano di sentimenti contrastanti a sconvolgergli il già provato animo, s'inginocchiava e per infiniti attimi non poteva fare altro se non stare lì.

I begli occhi fissi su quel nome che non riusciva più a pronunciare.

In realtà erano gli occhi della memoria che s'impadronivano in quegli istanti del suo sguardo, catapultandolo indietro di svariati anni: anni felici, anni tristi, anni spensierati, anni dolorosi. Quando il fiume di ricordi lo attraversava come una piena dalla quale non poteva avere scampo, lasciandolo poi inerme e spossato, Aiolia ripuliva con ciechi gesti e teneri la tomba vuota del fratello. Con cura. Come egli fosse lì, come se egli necessitasse di quelle attenzioni dovute ai cari che non ci sono più.

Allora, Aiolia, abbassando lo sguardo, si preoccupava di togliere i fiori portati il giorno prima, con le mani spazzava via il fogliame trascinato dal vento, la polvere umidiccia mista alla terra bruna e gelida.

Mai una lacrima versava, mai.

Per quanto quelle maledette goccioline salate continuamente lo sfidavano, con temeraria sfacciataggine, affacciandosi alla soglia dei suoi occhi azzurri offuscati dal rimpianto.

Ma Aiolia, fiero come sempre, vinceva anche quella battaglia, quotidiana e straziante, con le sue lacrime.

Non c'era bisogno di scagliare colpi alla velocità della luce, fendenti implacabili o chissà quali altre mosse speciali. Ad Aiolia bastava, quando le lacrime lo attaccavano, ricordare. Cos'altro poteva impedirgli di piangere quel fratello tanto amato, se non l'assoluta, feroce, consapevolezza di averlo tradito?

Avrebbe avuto il coraggio di recarsi a quella tomba, ogni giorno, se il fratello vi fosse stato davvero sepolto?

Probabilmente no.

Altro motivo per non versare lacrime: si riteneva tanto vigliacco da non avere il coraggio di affrontare né il ricordo di Aiolos, né una tomba piena di lui.

Stava in silenzio, Aiolia, sempre.

Era ormai una delle caratteristiche proprie di quel giovane Leone, il silenzio.

L'unico compagno avuto in quei tredici anni di solitudine e rancori.

Stava in silenzio Aiolia, anche quando i passi di qualcuno si facevano sempre più vicini.

Un'altra anima in pena, pensava Aiolia ogni volta che lo sentiva avvicinarsi.

Un'altra anima tormentata dalla colpa e dai rimorsi.

Kanon di Gemini.

Tornato al Santuario per volere della dea. Perdonato dalla dolce Atena, ma non dai suoi compagni.

E certamente, non da Aiolia.

Kanon che tanta parte ebbe nell'esplosione di follia di Saga, Kanon che tanta colpa trascinava con sé.

Anche l'irrequieto ex Marina, ogni mattina svolgeva la sua personale e solitaria processione verso il cimitero dei sacri guerrieri. Ogni mattina, al levarsi del sole, lasciata la terza casa che ora a lui spettava di difendere, percorsi i sentieri che meglio potevano nascondere la sua sgradita presenza, Kanon si recava a salutare quel fratello che aveva odiato con tutto se stesso.

Amato con tutto se stesso.

E ogni mattina Kanon trovava Aiolia accanto alla tomba di Saga.

Inutile dire che i due non si scambiavano mai il benché minimo saluto.

Neanche un cenno, neanche un grugnito da potersi interpretare in qualsivoglia maniera.

Kanon arrivava, vedeva Aiolia, riconosceva in lui Aiolos, che aveva odiato forse più del fratello, stringeva i pugni per non farsi sopraffare né dal rimorso né dalla rabbia, e si appressava alla tomba di Saga.

Lì stava, anche lui in un silenzio carico di ricordi rumorosi e difficili da controllare, carico di lacrime che solo la presenza di Aiolia gli impediva di piangere.

Kanon, l'imperturbabile Kanon, il terribile Kanon dall'espressione sempre arcigna e severa, avrebbe voluto sfogare nel pianto ogni singola particella di dolore che lo permeava, nell'assenza di chi avrebbe dovuto proteggere e invece aveva consegnato nelle mani del mostro.

Non parlavano mai, i due guerrieri di Atena.

Eppure ogni mattina, Aiolia seppur iroso nei confronti del nuovo compagno, ogni mattina il giovane Leone prima di offrire i suoi _giacinti_ alla memoria del fratello, divideva in due il mazzo di fiori, e senza dire la benché minima parola allungava una mano per porgere l'altra metà a Kanon.

Che non si girava, non lo ringraziava, ma accettava sempre quella tacita offerta.

Il _giacinto_, fiore nato dalla morte del bel giovane da cui prende il nome, Giacinto amato da Apollo, che non volle perdere la sua memoria e donò ai fiori nati dal suo sangue il nome tanto caro.

I _giacinti_, nelle loro tante varietà, quella forse più rara dalle gocce cremisi che mantengono e rigenerano in eterno il sangue del fanciullo del mito, quei fiori dal profumo intenso stavano ad indicare la rimembranza perpetua nel dolore della perdita, nell'amore che supera il cordoglio.

E quei due giovani santi e uomini, che avevano perso le persone a loro più care, che avevano per le ragioni più disparate un forte bisogno di chiedere perdono e di ritrovare la pace, quei due giovani lasciavano da parte ogni contesa, ogni crudele disputa, ogni atroce ricordo, per farsi silenziosamente compagnia e sostegno, innanzi a quelle due tombe.

Tombe dalle quali altro non giungeva se non l'amore, quello che supera il cordoglio e la morte stessa.

L'amore di due fratelli ancora vivi nei ricordi di chi era lì a piangerli.


End file.
